Our real desire
by Akinomy
Summary: Vash siempre frío como el hielo, pero no puede lograr entender que le sucede con Roderich, simplemente se deja llevar. Siente profundamente no poder expresar lo que desea realmente de él, pero Roderich, pronto se da cuenta.......RoderichxVash


Tras esa larga conversación sobre su pasado y antiguas relaciones… subo a mi habitación dejándome caer en la cama, suspirando abatido y doy vueltas a todo lo hablado. Tenemos la misma edad, carácter similar y gustos parecidos, sin embargo experiencias totalmente diferentes, y yo me pregunto ¿Cómo puedo compensar esa gran diferencia?...

Lo sé, sé que soy frío como un témpano de hielo, por eso necesito que él me envuelva con su calor, pero… ¿Cómo hago llegar eso hasta él? No lo sé… no sé nada sobre esto… me siento perdido…

Desvío mis pensamientos únicamente en eso, en como me hace sentir y en como quiero que me haga sentir… Mis manos se mueven solas acariciando mi propio torso imaginándole a él frente a mí lanzándose sin preguntar, entendiendo lo que realmente quería, porque solo él me entiende y sabe hasta donde quiero llegar… así deje correr libre mi imaginación, sin darme cuenta alguna mi cuerpo e encuentra semidesnudo y mis manos en lugares que nunca antes desee explorar más a fondo por alguna razón ahora son el único foco de mi atención… suspiro y jadeo su nombre… así es como él sin aún saberlo, me inunda de placer, un placer aún desconocido para mí… menos mal que él…**Roderich**… aún tardaría en subir y no podría ver a mi patética persona que ni siquiera yo en esos momentos podía llegar a controlar.

Seguía abajo fregando los platos de la cena… me pareció que hablar sobre mi pasado y antiguas parejas, como es el caso de **Antonio**, le molesto, así que preferí dejar un tiempo en frío para que se calmara, tiene demasiado carácter y lo sabe, quizá eso sea una de las cosas que tanto me gusta de él. Por eso le dije que tardaría en subir y fregaría, pero terminé rápidamente con mi tarea así que mejor subir.

Una vez arriba lo pienso de nuevo, lo mejor será esperar unos instantes antes de entrar a la habitación, así, seguro que ya se habrá calmado y los acontecimientos anteriores no desencadenaran una discusión.

Me apoyo en la pared frente la puerta de la habitación, y espero.

En la espera observo la puerta entreabierta en silencio, intentando imaginar-le allí adentro, reproduciendo mentalmente cada uno de los pasos que **Vash** en estos momentos debe estar dando, o hace poco dio en el interior de la habitación:

Primero prepara despreocupadamente su pijama, sobre la cama, ese curioso pijama que tanta vergüenza le da llevar frente a mí por su tono rosado, y tanto desentona con él pero que tanto ama por su significado y nunca se cansaría de llevar.

Posteriormente a pesar de su naturaleza violenta y brusca, desata con suavidad el uniforme y la camisa que cubren su pecho apartándola de sus hombros con la misma suavidad y dejándola resbalar por sus brazos hasta la silla que tiene detrás despreocupadamente… dejando así su logrado torso al descubierto solo para mí…

Tras dejar el torso al desnudo tiene la costumbre de sentarse para retirar sus botas y pantalones, para luego al fin vestirse con aquel preciado pijama.

**Vash **actúa con parsimonia a la hora de ir a dormir a veces incluso me da la sensación de que intenté provocar una reacción en mi… ¿Se estará insinuando realmente? No, él no es así el no piensa en estas cosas….

"_**Roderich**__…"_

Le oí jadear en medio de mis pensamientos…¿estaba tan desbordada mi imaginación y deseo, que oía su voz en mí interior?... No, no era así por que de nuevo del interior de la habitación el sonido volvió a surgir…

_"__**Roderich**__…" _

Volví a jadear nuevamente su preciado nombre, y seguía invadiéndome a mi mismo de ese inmenso placer, dejando correr mi imaginación más allá, donde nunca jamás le permití llegar, todo aquello que no le dejé a mi mente y ser descubrir y explorar.

Mi cuerpo desnudo al principio lucia frío, pero poco a poco el calor me inundaba acompañado de aquel placer, aquella sensación tan nueva y agradable.

Empezaba a sudar, mi cuerpo pedía, quería, deseaba más, de rodillas en la cama introduje los dedos, formando una nueva sensación y nueva imagen en mi mente sobre la situación, sobre lo que deseaba realmente, sobre él, sobre lo que sentía y lo que realmente deseaba… sobre como quería que él me tratara, sobre lo que quería que él… me hiciera…

Nunca nadie había conseguido que me sintiera así…

Pero ¿quién iba a indicarle mis caprichos? Yo, des de luego, no.  
¿Como podía **YO** ir y pedirle una cosa tan vergonzosa? Pero, realmente…¿no era más bochornoso esta situación? Yo, dándome el placer que deseaba de él, realmente, era una imagen patética sobre mí….

_Por suerte, __**Roderich**__ tardaría en subir…_

La imagen que pude ver al acercarme a la rendija de la habitación fue algo inesperado, increíble, ¿E-estaba soñando despierto? ¿Seguía inmerso en mi imaginación sobre **Vash**? Pero no era así, esa imagen era real, era cierta… él desnudo por completo, de rodillas en la cama, bañado por el sudor, apoyando la cabeza en el cojín jadeando una y otra vez mi nombre, sus manos en sitios inesperado, y su mente ya no alcanzó a suponer en que lugar se encontraba en esos momentos….

Solo fue en un momento, en un rápido e intenso momento, mis ojos no pudieron evitar recorrer su cuerpo, examinar detenidamente la situación escondido tras esa puerta. Pronto la ropa empezó a ser un verdadero estorbo, afloje el pañuelo e mi cuello para intentar reducir el calor, fue inútil.

Pronto el sudor también surcaba mi piel, los pantalones empezaban a notarse justos, y-yo era un caballero, ¿como podía…sentirme así?.....Todo eso…solo viendo la escena en la habitación…

Nunca nadie había conseguido que me sintiera así…

Él, me pedía entrar, mi cuerpo lo deseaba, lo **NECESITAVA**, pero… ¿como hacerle pasar y pasar yo por tal bochornosa situación?, ah, ¡Maldita moralidad!

Pero aún así, yo, ya no respondía a mí ser…

Seguía inmerso en él, la imaginación realmente era poderosa… incluso creí notar sus brazos rodeándome mientras me encontraba allí… luego acariciando mi torso llegando hasta la ingle donde aposentaba mi mano, mientras la otra acariciaba la espalda hasta la otra también ocupada… entonces un mordisco en el cuello me hizo despertar…

Al girarse, por fin pudieron encontrarse, cara, a cara…ambos a su manera sorprendidos, ninguno esperaba poderse encontrar en una situación similar, sus caras subieras de rubor y sus cuerpos de sudor, y, a pesar de todo, sus miradas llenas de deseo.

**Roderich** no preguntó esta vez, no esperó a que **Vash** le contara ni se excusara, se limito a retomar el trabajo en el cuerpo de su amado donde este lo había dejado mientras le besaba con pasión. El otro por otra parte, atónito intento entender la situación, intento no morirse de vergüenza y entender porqué **Roderich** reaccionó así en vez de recriminarle… cosa que no logró y únicamente le quedó dejarse llevar por aquella ya, insuperable sensación.

Estar con **Roderich**, era totalmente diferente a lo que había estado imaginando esa noche, y estar con Vash, era la más maravillosa experiencia que había tenido jamás…

Pronto **Vash** logro librarse de vergüenza, despojando al otro de la ropa que tanto le sobraba des de hacia ya un rato, mientras **Roderich** lo inundaba de aquel placer que **Vash ** tanto había deseado, con besos caricias, y finalmente uniéndose en un solo ser con él.

En aquellos momentos ambos compartían todo, los mismos gustos, los mismos deseos, los mismos sentimientos, los gemidos de placer que se dedicaban, las miradas cómplices, las mismas ganas de quererse, las respiraciones aceleradas, y sobretodo él uno al otro.

Aquellos instantes fueron eternos, ambos desearon detener el tiempo, permanecer siempre así, sintiéndose él uno del otro y comprendiendo al fin esos deseos escondidos que ninguno quería jamás mostrar exteriormente…

Pronto el extremo del placer llego a sus cuerpos dejando ir un jadeo al unísono, sintiéndose por fin, tras mucho tiempo deseándolo, idealizados, tras tanta espera, al fin se unieron en ese acto demostrándose lo que sentían.

Entonces, el silenció inundo la habitación, donde solo se oían sus respiraciones ajetreadas intentando recuperar la normalidad. **Roderich **tumbado sobre **Vash**, abrazándole aún con fuerza, sin salir todavía de él….

"_**Roderich**__… lo siento… perdóname…"_

"_Oakasanga…"_

Entonces entendí lo entupido que había sido, **Roderich** nunca me miraría mal por desearle, y a pesar de sus demás relaciones, yo era especial, el me quería, por eso, no debía avergonzarme por desearle…

Porque yo le deseaba tanto como él a mí, a pesar de otras relaciones **Vash** era único y así seguiría siendo

_**Junto a él, pasé la noche más maravillosa de toda mi vida, y, todavía quedan muchas más por delante.**_

Pensaron ambos uniéndose en un calido beso, antes de dormir.


End file.
